What The Future Holds
by winchested
Summary: The year is 2311 and Damon Salvatore is a smuggler between the human world and the vampire world. He kidnaps humans, takes them back to the vampire world for his customers. What will happen when he runs into Elena Gilbert, his ex-lover's doppelganger? AU
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own any of the characters! _**

**_I seriously need to stop making new stories. I promise I'll update Extended Vacation and Things Better Left Unsaid next. But you all know how Delena is._**

* * *

><p>It is April 1, 2311. The world didn't end in December 2012, the vampires came out from hiding, demanding to take over the world. Thus started the war between humans and vampires. It lasted fifteen years before the Original, Klaus, and the all the leaders of the world got together and decided the fate of many lives. The western hemisphere (North and South America along with the Islands) was given to the vampires and the rest of the world was for the humans. The two worlds were not to intertwine unless given government permission—which was rare. You needed to be the government itself to be allowed on the other side. Blood bags were shipped for the vampires but direct drinking from humans was prohibited. But Klaus is still looking for the Petrova doppelganger to break their curse and is willing to break the treaty and restart the war.<p>

* * *

><p>He didn't belong here. Hell, he wasn't allowed on this side of the world at all. But Damon Salvatore had been smuggling since the war. People had high demands for real humans to feed on and Damon was willing to go to the other side and kidnap a few of them. It was risky business but he had been managing it on and off for about three centuries now. He even had regular customers by now. Sometimes, he was even sent in by politicians that had spotted a rather tasty looking human girl on their visit to the human side. Money usually didn't matter all that much, though. It was the chase that Damon loved. It was the chase that he couldn't abandon after the treaty. The thrill of the hunt.<p>

It was easier to blend in to his surroundings than one would think. It was easy to mimic the humans—pretend he was one again. It was just how he had to resist blood so much that he didn't like. And it wasn't like he couldn't feed while he was there. Normally, he brought blood bags with him, or stole some from the donation centers but when he ran out, he would have to pick someone off of the streets—that would be last resort, however. If that was also the case, he would take the body with him or burn it, or try to make it look like another cause of death. To put it shortly, it was a huge list of things to do to keep him from getting caught from both sides of the government. Klaus would not be thrilled if he found out about so many smugglers. It had been an on and off thing with them getting caught where Damon would have to disappear for a while but he had learned to manage his social life within the vampire community and his smuggling job. He was one of the last people the government would find guilty.

"Stefan!" Damon had decided to use different names when travelling to the human world and he never went to the same place twice within sixty five years. He was currently in a town called Mystic Falls in what once was a part of Russia (but the country had been split in half for the US after the treaty—it had caused quite a lot of dispute thanks to the former rivalry between Soviet Union and America). Damon had taken the name of his brother who had been killed during the war in 2012. It had been three hundred years now but he was still a rather sore subject to bring up.

Damon spun around, blinking at the blonde girl that had called him. "You… Forgot your wallet." She was blushing yet she was bold and their flirting earlier had assured her that she was on the right track. But of course, Damon hadn't forgotten his wallet, he left it there on purpose. Caroline Forbes was his target.

"Oh, right. Thank you, Carla.." He said, taking his 'wallet' and sliding it into his pockets with a smile.

"It's Caroline…" She murmured, frowning.

"Right! Sorry." He winked. "Hey… I kind of hoped you could show me around? I'm in town for a few days." Damon smiled at her.

Caroline beamed, immediately forgetting that he had forgotten her name a second ago. "I'd love to!" She exclaimed.

"Great! Thank you so much." Damon purred. "Do you mind if we stop by at my hotel room first, though?"

"Not at all!" Caroline was secretly hoping there was a hidden meaning behind that. This guy was totally hot.

They walked towards the hotel and Damon sort of blocked out her chipper talking—honestly she was starting to irritate him. What the hell did Tyler Lockwood want with her? Whatever.

That's when he saw her. Katherine. But it couldn't be. Katherine had died in front of his very eyes. Katherine had died after Stefan had died. Katherine had died _because _Stefan had died. Katherine had died because she loved Stefan, not him. The woman across the street was not Katherine. But not just because Damon knew that she was dead but her entire demeanor was different. She was soft, gentle, kind. She was more casual in dressing than Katherine and she looked more comfortable. Her eyes were warm. And that's when Damon knew that wasn't Katherine. But he also knew that he needed to know who she was.

"Stefan?" Caroline furrowed her brows together.

"Yes, sorry." He shook his head and she started blabbering away again.

"You know what, Caroline, I have your number. Why don't I call you later tonight? I just remembered that it might take a while in my room." He said sincerely.

She frowned, glancing over at the Katherine look alike then nodding. "… I guess."

Damon wasn't stupid enough to go after the girl right there. He stalked her stealthily, making sure that no one noticed. The more he followed her, the more he found out about her—through her actions, her words, the way people acted around her. She seemed like the polar opposite of Katherine and he hadn't even talked to her yet.

She worked at the bar—Mystic Grill. He had watched her throughout her shift and then followed her out in the dead of night. But what surprised him was how she paused in the middle of a short cut (which he guessed she used daily—stupid girl) and called out. "I know you're here." She called. She was a brave one. But he could smell the fear off of her—hear it leaking into her voice.

There was no use in hiding now. But he knew he would have to take her now.

She gasped when he appeared in front of her, her doe brown eyes widening but she remained frozen. She was such a contradiction—she tried so hard to seem tough. This girl had gone through a lot, he could tell by looking into her eyes. "What do you want?" She said in a bare whisper.

"You." He answered flatly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, so if you didn't understand what was going on with Damon and his history here it is:<em>**

**_Everything with the Salvatore brothers that happened in the show happened here since it was before the Vampire/Human war. So Katherine did turn them. She did fake her death and Damon still went looking for her and all but never actually found her until the war started. That's where he found out that Katherine loved Stefan and not him. Stefan was killed in the war and Katherine killed herself after him. Since then, he's been smuggling humans on and off :) Please review and ask any questions that you have!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming. I love your input and would love to know what you would like to see. If you are having any trouble figuring out what's going on, please ask! I know I haven't gone into much detail about what's going on in the future and haven't even put names on the separate worlds yet but it's getting there! I'm trying to focus on Delena in this chapter. Probably next chapter will be the history one. Also, I'm trying to figure out how different the future is- so far, I think I've established it's rather similar to 2011. _**

* * *

><p>Before she could cry out, Damon reached forward and covered her mouth and began to whisper into her ear. "Shhh… You know what I'm capable of doing." He threatened, inhaling deeply. The smell of her blood was far too tempting. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with her, but Damon knew that he had to have her. He would have to take her to the other side and keep her for himself. Forget this Caroline Forbes girl—no money could compare to the treasure he had just found.<p>

Damon leaned away, thinking he would find her wide eyes filled with fear like they were a second ago but instead, he found anger and hatred—the surprise was still there (and with good reason). With his other hand, Damon stroked her hair. "Mmm, how is this possible? You look just like her." He murmured rhetorically, ignoring the confusion that appeared on the girl's face. He knew that he couldn't compel her, she probably had vervain in her system like most of the humans. It was like the flu shot after the war and people usually carried shots around or bottled water laced with vervain. It was a precaution in case a vampire showed. In case something like this happened. He would have to wait until it was out of her system before compelling her or drinking her blood (something he was really looking forward to doing).

"I know you have a little brother," He murmured, recalling the boy Jeremy that she had talked to on the phone. "And I know where you live." That was a lie but he knew he sounded convincing. "If you don't do as I say, I will go to your house and kill him before you can even call for help, do you understand me?" He said slowly to emphasize the gravity of this situation.

The girl whimpered and nodded. Slowly, Damon removed his hand from her mouth, pleased when she didn't struggle to get away or start screaming. She was a smart girl. "You're going to come with me." He said simply, wrapping an arm around her waist and beginning to pull her towards his hotel.

"You're a smuggler." He heard her say after a while. Definitely a smart girl.

"I am." He agreed, not looking over at her as he steered her towards the elevator.

"Who wants buy me?" She didn't know if she had ever even met a vampire in her life… Her parents were killed by them though. They both had worked for the government and had met plenty of them. Could her parents' killer want to kill her now?

Damon glanced down at her then looked away, not answering.

"I deserve to know." There was a spark of anger in her tone.

"No one." He finally answered.

"What?" She said, furrowing her brows together. "What do yo—"

"Did you not understand when I said that _I _wanted you?" He rolled his eyes, pulling her into his room then locking the door.

She stood there, glaring at him. "That doesn't sound like a plausible answer." She said stubbornly.

"Believe what you want," Damon snarled at her, "But that fact is, you're stuck with me, darling." He smirked then walked over to lay down on the king sized bed. "Might as well get comfortable." Damon gestured to the bed as an invitation.

She only pressed her lips together, narrowing her eyes at him before sitting down on the edge of the bed on the other side of where he was lying.

Damon then pretended that he didn't realize she was even there and casually turned on the TV.

After a while, she finally spoke again. "So you really aren't going to tell me anything, are you?"

Damon turned away from the TV and looked at her thoughtfully. "Hmm… I do have a favor to ask of you." He muttered, getting up and taking her bag. He began to ruffle around in it, watching the girl tense up and stand, stopping herself from leaping on him and wrestling him for her things. He smirked.

Finding her wallet, he quickly glanced at her name. Elena Gilbert. Elena.

Then he found what he was looking for—her phone. "I need you to call your sweet brother of yours and tell him you'll be out of town." Damon said, holding her phone out. "And no funny business, Elena. Anything to reveal this situation and I will kill him in front of you then kill you." He promised.

She hated him. She hated that he had so much power. She hated how she felt so helpless. She hated that the way her name rolled off his tongue turned her on and sent butterflies through her stomach. Elena took the phone from him with a clenched jaw and dialed Jeremy's number. What the hell did this vampire want with her specifically?

"Hello?" She heard Jeremy slur into the phone. Immediately, Elena's face turned sour with worry—almost forgetting that she was kidnapped here.

"Jeremy! Are you _drunk_?" She hissed, her eyes narrowing—ignoring the looks Damon gave her.

"Relax, 'Lena… I've.. got it under control." It sure as hell didn't sound like he did. Fuck. Just when her little brother needed her, some creep had decided he wanted to take her off of the streets.

"Jeremy… Where are you?" It's not like she could help him… But maybe she would be able to send Bonnie, Caroline or Matt over to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

"I… I'm at the grill." He answered, almost unsure of himself.

Elena wasn't sure either but she was relieved to hear that. It meant that one of her friends would notice Jeremy and help him out. "Listen, Jeremy, I'm going out of town for a few d—" She paused when Damon shook his head at her. "A little while." She corrected quickly, glaring at him as he nodded in approval. "One of Aunt Jenna's old friends called and wants me over." Jenna had died last year in a car accident.

"Oh, okay, Elena. Just call me and keep me posted, okay?" Elena smiled at Jeremy's words.

"I'll do my best." She promised since that's the only promise she could be.

With that, Elena ended the call. Immediately, Damon snatched it from her hands and put it in his pocket to destroy later (after he got as much information about her out of it).

He then casually laid back down on the bed and told her simply, "We're leaving for the other side tomorrow."

Elena flinched at the thought of being in the vampire world. How would that even work? Humans weren't allowed there just as vampires weren't allowed in the human world—but it was easy for both of them to blend in. They both had advantages and disadvantages. Unless someone got too close and was too old—or if she somehow started bleeding, she would be able to fit in the vampire world just fine just as Damon had fit into the human world.

"Who are you?" She whispered, still glaring at him from where she stood.

"Name's Damon." He continued flipping through channels, his eyes glued to the large screen.

"That's not what I meant." But it was nice to know his name too… Not that it technically mattered though, right?

"Then what did you mean? You already know I'm a vampire. You already know I'm a smuggler. What else is left?" Damon rolled his eyes, finally looking over at her.

She felt her cheeks burning as her eyes flared up with anger.

He chuckled in response. "Were you wondering how old I was?" Damon knew it was a great curiosity to most humans that he had met.

Eventually, she nodded slowly to which he smirked.

"Nearly four hundred and fifty years old." He answered, returning to the television screen.

Elena knew that vampires never aged but to live that long… It seemed incredible. And incredibly lonely. She didn't know this one, but she could imagine that it would get really lonely when people around you died. Of course—he didn't live in the human world. She had to remind herself he was surrounded by vampires anyway. "So you were around before the treaty too?" She asked, her eyes widening a bit. Elena had always wondered what it was like to live amongst the vampires even if it was a secret. She felt as if the world was a better place then. The history books were never good enough—this was her chance to find out as much as she could. He did owe her that much.

"I was." Damon nodded, noticing the curiosity on her face and turning the TV off and looking over at her expectantly, knowing the questions would come next.

"What… was it like?" Maybe if she talked to him, she could convince him to let her go—play on his emotions. Kill two birds with one stone. "To live with humans." She added.

Honestly, Damon had lived in the new world far longer than he did in the old one. Therefore, he had more experience in the new one. Still, he did remember what it was all like. Hell, he roughly remembered what it was like being human in 1864. "It was better." Damon admitted. "It was more… peaceful." He recalled with a short nod, entertained by the girl's curiosity.

She nodded, opening her mouth to ask another question before Damon smirked. "Save the questions for when we're back at my place. You'll have all the time in the world then. No need to try and get out of this now—there is no way out." He flashed her a smile.

Elena gritted her teeth together. What an ass. Ugh, that smile. She just wanted to wipe it off of his face. "For someone that's four centuries old, you are far from mature." She spat at him, turning her body away from him.

She heard him snicker before she lied down at the edge of the bed stiffly.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you guys for the review! I would've updated earlier but things keep getting in the way. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review!_**

* * *

><p>Damon had watched her lay there—expecting that she might eventually turn around and face him. But she never did. This girl was so stubborn, he was already getting infuriated. Even when she fell asleep, her back faced him and she remained on the very edge of the bed. He was almost tempted to push her over to see her reaction towards him afterwards. The thought made him smirk. When he was sure she was asleep, Damon got up and searched her bag. Just as he had suspected—there was vervain in a small plastic bag, ground up into powder. He put it to the side and pulled out her wallet, glancing at her ID more carefully.<p>

Elena Gilbert. Huh, she was twenty one. For some reason, that surprised him. While physically, one could definitely see how she was twenty one, but after talking or interacting with her, it was different. She was different. She seemed tired, mature, yet strong. Damon glanced over at the sleeping girl curiously for a moment before returning to her belongings. She had pictures of people in her wallet—a younger boy who Damon guess to be 'Jeremy', her brother and a picture of a couple smiling. There was some cash and a credit card or two in there as well but he wasn't too interested in those. Honestly, there wasn't much else in her bag. Some snacks, pens and pencils and that was about it. He idly tossed the bag aside and went into his things. He knew he couldn't stay in this hotel very long and he also knew that he couldn't move without Elena asking where they were going and being questioned by others. It would be best if they moved while she was still knocked out.

Despite what he wished, he knew she probably wasn't that heavy a sleeper so he would have to use the anesthetics he would have used on Caroline and get moving. He had already contacted the rest of the 'team' to let them know he would be arriving earlier than planned. The smuggling team worked differently. They weren't best of buddies as one might expect. Actually, outside of their secret jobs, the group never even saw each other. Damon had taken up the actual smuggling job while there were others who had to cover his tracks and make sure he could go to the human world and come back to the vampire one with the human safely and undetected. What did that mean? Yes, both the human government and the vampire government was infiltrated by smugglers. The human he usually had to go through in this world was Isobel Flemming. Damon was almost shocked at her agreement to betray her own race for money—but to each their own.

"Yes. Have everything set up." Damon muttered quickly into Elena's phone before crushing it into pieces with his hands.

He then went to drug Elena.

"Fine looking girl you've got there." Elena heard a distant voice. Where was she? Was she dreaming? There was music in the background too. She tried to open her eyes but as soon as she did, bright lights flashed in her face, causing her to squeeze them shut once more. What… What was going on? She was laying on something soft and comfortable but her head was rested on something else—something warm. The voice was unfamiliar and sent a wave of panic through her. Where the hell was she?

Then she remembered what had last happened. The vampire had kidnapped her. She didn't even know his full name but he seemed to know everything about her. "Back off." She couldn't believe how happy she was to hear a familiar voice—even if she immediately realized whom it belonged to. She felt a pair of hands brushing over her cheek but then abruptly being pulled back.

"Relax, Damon. I get it. I'll behave." She heard the other voice say—she could hear the smile behind it. Slowly, Elena opened her eyes but yet again the bright flashing lights caused her to cover her eyes with her hand.

"Well, well, look who's up." She squinted her eyes and located the familiar voice to the vampire who had kidnapped her. Damon. And then she realized that she was lying on his lap. Elena gasped in surprise and shot up, ignoring the snickers from the two men—no, vampires.

"W-where am I?" Her voice came out thickly as she looked over at the other vampire who was watching her curiously but remained silent.

"Come on, Elena, I'm sure you can figure that out for yourself." Damon replied dryly. She glanced over at him to see that he was casually sipping a crimson colored drink. Elena then looked around the room. They were definitely at some sort of nightclub. The flashing lights, loud pulsating music and exotic dancers proved that. But this wasn't just any club—as Elena started to notice the details, she saw people—vampires—feeding off of other humans. This wasn't allowed anywhere! But she could imagine where it would be most possible to have a secret club—she was in the world of the vampires.

"No…" She found herself whispering.

Damon looked over at her with one arched brow. "Yes." He countered.

"W-why did you bring me here?" Her voice was shaky as she finally returned her eyes to him, glancing awkwardly at the other vampire just sitting there.

Damon then looked over at the other vampire and nodded at him in what seemed like dismissal. "I will see you later, Alaric."

"Damon." He nodded in response then stood and walked away.

"I'll order you a drink, Elena." She hated how he was avoiding her question. She hated that he was acting as if he owned her.

"Tell me why I'm here!" She demanded a little louder, expecting others to look over in surprise or shock to try and cause a scene but no one seemed fazed.

Damon's eyes narrowed at her, but he still didn't answer—only waved over a bartender. "One tequila—no, no blood—actually, make that two and the second one with blood." He nodded at her and she strode off. Elena couldn't help but notice how dream like everything and everyone was here. Normally, in a club it would reek of sweat and body odor but this one was the exact opposite. Although it looked a little similar it was very well kept and smelled really nice. The bartenders and waitresses were flawless—along with everyone else in the room and when they walked, they looked so elegant.

"What? You're not going to answer me?" She hissed at him.

"No." He stated simply. "I can do whatever I want, stupid girl, I'm the one that controls you right now, remember?" Damon wasn't asking a question and Elena knew that. He was only reminding her. He was telling her that she was his.

Elena gritted her teeth together. "I'm not afraid of you." She hissed.

Damon rolled his eyes, leaning forward. "That, my dear, is your first mistake." He murmured into her ear before leaning back.

"What do you want with me?" She asked desperately.

Damon only rolled his eyes again. "That question again?" He asked. "I thought I made it clear that I wanted you."

Despite the hatred she felt towards him, she couldn't help but feel her heart flutter. "I got that." Her voice sounded steady now, much to her surprise. "What does that even mean? You want me for what? Sex? Blood? Both?"

He only gave her a sly which turned into a grin when the waitress arrived with their drinks. One of them was a dark red color while the other one wasn't. Elena decided the clear one was hers. She was correct and Damon slid the drink over to her.

He began to sip on it immediately while Elena just stared at her drink. "Well?" He asked, arching a brow.

"You expect me to sit here and just _have a drink _with you?" She asked.

"Yes." He retorted, taking another sip.

"I'm not thirsty." Elena said stubbornly.

"Drink it." Damon ordered harshly.

"_No_." She defied, challenging him.

Elena was surprised that he hadn't just compelled her. He was definitely capable of doing so and it would probably make his job so much easier. But she knew that as long as it was her choice, she would disobey him as much as she could.

"You've been out for eighteen hours—you need something in your system even if it's alcohol." Damon rolled his eyes, hiding the anger that had flooded through him.

Eighteen hours? How could she sleep for that long. He must have drugged her, she concluded. How else could she have slept through everything anyhow?

When she didn't touch the drink, Damon shrugged and just continued sipping his, pretending to cast his attention somewhere else.

Eventually, Elena took hold of the glass and sipped it, welcoming the burning.

Satisfied, Damon looked over at her with a smirk but she responded with a glare.

After they had both finished their drinks, Damon stood up.

"Let's go." He said.

"Where are we going?" She asked quietly, standing up as well.

"Well, you didn't think we would stay at some secret nightclub, did you?" He rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around her waist.

She automatically stiffened at his touch, but knew better than to move away or shove him.

Line here

His house was huge. That was the first thing she thought when the car parked into the driveway. He had already given her instructions while they were inside his soundproof car. She was not to say a word until they were inside the house (which was also soundproof) and nor was she to cause a scene that would attract any sort of attention. At all.

She listened to his warning and did as she was told. Once they were inside the house, she took in the surrounding. It seemed very… Old. Definitely not something you would see modern day. It looked as if it was something out of a history book—from the 2000s. Elena figured it was normal in the vampire world to have homes like these, though. It was beautiful and she had never seen it in person before besides museums. For a moment, she was lost in its beauty—forgetting about Damon and about how she was in danger and how she might never see Jeremy and her friends ever again. It was all so fascinating.

"I take it you like my place." Damon's voice brought her right back down to reality, replacing her smile with a frown.

She didn't answer. If he didn't have to, why should she?

Damon only watched her with amusement but couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked with a smile on her face—however small it was. It was different from Katherine's smile. Definitely different from Katherine's smile. Elena's smile lit up the whole room—it made him want to smile.

What the fuck? What was he thinking? It must have been the drinks, he decided, clearing his head of the previous thoughts.

"How long am I going to be staying with you?" She asked him. Damon could tell she was trying to look composed and calm—but her eyes stated differently.

"However long I feel like it." She wouldn't be returning to Mystic Falls, that's for sure. But he was sure she was already aware of that—subconsciously or consciously. She was in the vampire world now and after being kidnapped, there was no way of escaping or going back. Her safest bet was to stick with him.

Her jaw clenched together and her hands balled into fists but she didn't say anything. Nothing she could say would change his mind.

"Let me show you where you will be staying." Damon spoke again after a moment of watching her anger with a smirk. He walked towards the long ascending staircase, hearing her light footsteps behind him along with the thudding of her heart (he was beginning to get quite accustomed to that sound).

He reached a room at the end of the hallway on the right and opened the white door to reveal a large overly decorated room. The color scheme seemed to be golden and white—making it look like a princess's room. But Elena knew that there weren't many princesses around during the time this type of housing was popular. She managed to keep herself from smiling this time—she would explore when he left.

"Sleep well, sweetheart." He whispered into her ear huskily.

Elena gasped, turning around, her heart beating faster and faster. But she found that he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know Elena seemed OOC but I needed to get Delena to where they are now and that seemed to be the only way. But I think she's getting back into things now. If there is anything else on your mind, please let me know! Also, I would love to hear what you guys want to see happen next. How should Elena try to escape next? How should the two talk/interact more? Alaric is going to be coming back in and Bonnie/Jeremy/Matt/Caroline are going to play a big role in this too. Yes, Bonnie is a witch and everyone knows it. PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *

><p>If Damon truly believed that he had this girl, he was totally wrong. He<br>could tell she was a strong girl and that's why he was so surprised when she  
>barely put up a fight. He wasn't complaining, though and didn't put too much<br>thought into it. He should have because as soon as Damon left Elena in her  
>new room, she had begun to plot her escape.<p>

The way she thought about it, she just needed to attract attention- even if the attention was from vampires. Not all of them were smugglers. In fact, Elena had been extremely surprised to find that there were truly smugglers around. They were like a legend- a myth. One that you just took cautions with although you never actually heard stories about them unless they were told to you when you were a child. _If you don't behave, then the vampire smugglers will come and take you away._ It wasn't supposed to actually happen. Yet here she was- a prisoner in a vampire's home.

But she could get out of this situation. Just as Damon wasn't allowed in the human world, she wasn't allowed in the vampire world. So all she had to do was show people she was a human. How hard could it be right? She could prick herself and they'd be able to figure out she wasn't like them.

All she had to do was figure out how the hell she was gonna get out of this house. She knew that trying to make noise inside the house would only achieve her a very pissed off Damon. So somehow she had to make it outside. Elena thought about it and decided that instead of waiting and seeing what this vampire was going to do with her, she would try and get out herself. Her first shot of getting out without him getting to her first was out the window. There was no doubt that he would hear her and show up—it was all just a matter of timing. As long as she got out and was able to attract attention to herself (something she was sure she could muster up in a few short seconds), then it wouldn't matter if he reached her. Well, unless he just killed her. That would kind of be a kink in her plan.

But Elena decided to rid her mind of that thought as she shut the door behind her and wandered over to the window. _Please let it be unlocked, please let it be unlocked. _She silently prayed, pressing the button beside it. Locked. Of course. Maybe she could try and open in manually. She reached forward and began to pull the window up but no matter how hard she tried, the damn thing wouldn't budge. He must have sealed it up. He was good. But then again, why would he leave her in a room with an unlocked window? It all made sense; it was just inconvenient for her escape.

Well, that meant she would have to get out of the room. She knew that his home was huge but she wasn't sure if it was big enough for him not to hear her as she crept out of the room. She would have to try. Elena couldn't just sit around. She had to try to get out because of Jeremy. He needed her. Because of her friends. No one knew where she really was. Eventually, they would start to wonder who Jenna's old friend was that she decided to visit and why she wasn't returning. And she just was not going to sit around like some damsel in distress. The situation seemed tough but it wasn't impossible. Not yet.

Slowly, Elena opened the door and stepped into the hall, pressing her lips together and holding her breath as if it would make her stealthier. Then she literally began to tiptoe down the hallway and then down the staircase—but during her trip down she couldn't help but admire the beauty of the house again. It was as if she had stepped out of her modern day and went back a few centuries. She was incredibly intrigued. If her situation weren't so grave, she might have stopped to marvel.

Oh my god, she was almost there. The door was right in front of her. Just a few more steps…

Then guess who showed up? Yup, Mister Damon. He looked furious for a split second as if he couldn't believe she would have the nerve to try and escape. But it quickly faded into amusement and a smirk appeared on his face. "Wow. Did you really think it would be that easy?" His cocky tone was really irritating Elena. All she wanted to do was slap him across the face—but she knew that would probably not end too well.

She gritted her teeth but didn't look guilty one bit. Instead, she glared back at him in a challenging way. "No. But it was worth a shot. I wasn't gonna sit around." She told him with fury.

Damon narrowed his eyes and leaned in. God, their faces were so close together… Her lips were only inches away from his. She was so tempting. But there was something else about her. She wasn't tempting because she looked like Katherine but because her fire surprised him. He wanted to test her limits. He wanted to cross her boundaries. "You're going to have to try a lot harder than that." He smirked before moving aside and gesturing her to the door. "Not that escaping using the front door would really have worked anyway." He said, allowing her to try.

Elena looked at him suspiciously before going towards the door slowly. She reached for the doorknob, turned it then pulled on it only to find that it too wouldn't move like the window. She should have guessed. Damn it.

"I'm your only way in or out of here." She heard him say. She could sense the smirk in his tone without even having to turn around and look at him.

"What do you want from me, huh? My blood? Sex?" Elena snapped around, walking towards him, her hands balled into fists.

"Mmm, are you offering?" He asked, raising his brow suggestively.

"_Never_." She hissed at him.

"Good, because that's not why you're here." He told her simply. Honestly, Damon himself wasn't sure what he would do with her. When he saw her, all he thought was that he had to have her. He hadn't thought of what he would do when he had got her in his home. Hell, he wasn't even sure why he wanted her. She wasn't Katherine. So why was she here?

"Then what do you want?" Elena emphasized each word, her big brown eyes watching him as if she could see into his soul.

"The same question over and over again." He drawled, rolling his eyes and beginning to casually walk towards the kitchen.

"Let me go." She sounded a little more desperate now.

Damon didn't even glance back at her. He didn't even reply. He didn't think he needed to anyway. That should've been a good enough answer for her. Damon Salvatore wasn't planning on letting Elena go any time soon. Even if he couldn't figure out what the hell he even wanted with her.

He could hear her stomp up the stairs, frustrated, then slam the door of her room shut. Honestly, he didn't think it would be the last time he had to deal with her trying to escape. And somehow, he believed that the next time would be worse. Not only would it be bad for him if she was caught, but for the whole rest of the world. If someone recognized her as the doppelganger, Klaus would stop at nothing to get his hands on her which would end the treaty they had with the humans. And they really didn't need another human vs. vampire war—especially when the witches these days were far more trained than they were during the 2000s.

* * *

><p>"Jeremy?" He could hear a distant voice. "Jeremy?" It was getting closer and closer. He gasped as his eyes opened and he found that Bonnie, Caroline, and Matt were huddled around him, concerned.<p>

"Are you okay, man?" Matt asked him.

Jeremy blinked, trying to process what was going on. He was drunk. He had been drunk. Was he still drunk? He didn't know. "Uh.. Y-yeah." He nodded, rubbing his eyes then scratching his throbbing head. "I just.. Had a lot to drink, I guess."

"Where's Elena?" Bonnie asked him, reaching for her phone to call her best friend.

"I don't k—she went to see… one of Aunt Jenna's old friends… She said she would be gone for a little bit." Jeremy murmured.

Caroline sighed. "Would she really leave like that? It must have been important." She muttered.

Bonnie nodded in agreement while Matt helped Jeremy sit up straight to find that they were still at the Grill. She looked over at Jeremy then. "Do you need any help in your apartment? You know… While Elena's gone? Or you can stay at my place if you want." She offered with a small smile. She knew what her best friend's younger brother was going through and wanted to help.

Jeremy nodded and smiled at her. "Yeah… I would like that."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know this was a really short and uneventful chapter. Pretty much a lame filler. But I really need your input!<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

**_So I know I haven't updated this in like forever and I feel so awful. School happened and I only had enough time and energy to update one or two fics. But now that school is coming to a close, I promise that I will be updating this a lot more often. And I know this chapter isn't the best chapter to get back with because of the minimal amount of Delena here, but I promise the next one will be full of it. Also, this chapter and the next chapter will seem very Beauty & The Beast like but I don't care! Haha. I love it. Please review!_**

* * *

><p>For the past few days, Elena had stayed locked up in the room, refusing to get out or talk to him. Surprisingly, he hadn't really made a big deal about it and had left food outside her room regularly. At first, she refused to touch it but she eventually got extremely hungry and had no choice but to eat it. There was a book shelf in her room and she had managed to keep herself occupied with either her books or her thoughts (the books were a far more safe place to be).<p>

She heard a knock on her door. How dare he show his face? God, she hated him. What the hell did he want with her? She was frustrated at how easy it was for him to keep her there. She really couldn't do anything about it. Elena didn't move from her bed. She would ignore him for as long as she could. Just because he was keeping her prisoner in this alien world didn't mean she would happily jump into his arms or do whatever else he brought her there for. As long as it was in her power, she would do anything to defy him.

Elena shifted very carefully but still made no motion to get up and open the door. He would leave her alone eventually. The knocking repeated and Elena remained silent but when she heard the female voice on the other side, she was genuinely surprised. "Open up, Elena, I know you're awake. I can hear you." She sounded like a sharp woman (vampire) and she had an English accent. How did she know her name? Elena didn't even know who the hell was at the door. She then figured that Damon probably gave her all the information. Was this female another smuggler if he trusted her enough to tell her about Elena?

"What do you want?" Elena still refused to get off of her bed. To be honest, it was incredibly comfortable. It wasn't that kind of comfort that kept Elena from sleeping very much the night before. It was mental uncomfort that caused her to lie on the bed and stare at the ceiling—occasionally letting a tear or two slip when she thought about Jeremy. "He's got me locked up in here, what else does he want?"

"Well, if you open up, I can explain. And if you don't, I'll just have to come in myself." She heard her say.

"If you're going to come in anyway, why are you asking me to open the door?" Elena rolled her eyes.

"Because I—he's not going to treat you like some animal. You're a guest here. But if you behave like an animal, you'll be treated as one." She answered simply, yet a little harshly near the end.

Elena pressed her lips together for a moment, sighing then getting up off of the bed to open the door. The woman waiting outside was beautiful to say the least. But then again, she shouldn't be surprised about that. She definitely had that strong, independent look about her that Elena could read in her voice. She had short brown, spiky hair that went in all sorts of different directions. Normally, Elena would have disapproved of that sort of hair style but it actually suited her quite well. She was tall and had big green eyes. "I'm Rose." She introduced herself. Rose looked like she was inspecting Elena herself, looking quite intent if I may add.

"What do you want?" Elena repeated her earlier question.

Instead of answering, Rose just walked into her room with a bag in hand.

Elena looked into the hallway, expecting Damon to be there too but he wasn't. Since she didn't want him to pop up, she closed the door (not that the door would really stop him, but still, if Rose had been right, he would at least knock before barging in).

"It's just me." Rose looked a bit amused when Elena turned back around.

"I can see that…" Elena murmured, looking at her up and down then curiously at the bag. "Who are you?"

"I'm Damon's friend." A friend? She must have been a really good friend if he let her know about what he was doing.

"And…?"

"And I'm here to help him out." She said as if Elena should already know where this was going.

"With what?"

"You. Obviously. Why else would I be here in your room if it were anything else?" Rose rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Elena furrowed her brows together.

"I mean he wants you to dine with him tonight."

Elena stared at her at first, waiting for the real answer. When Rose did nothing but stare back at her with a raised brow, Elena started laughing. "_Dine _with me? You aren't serious are you?"

"Quite serious." Rose replied, raising both brows at her now. "And he got you a dress." She lifted the bag up.

"_He _got me the dress?" Elena repeated. This was way too weird. What the hell did this guy want from her? If he was lonely, he could've just picked up a woman from his own race instead of kidnapping a human.

"Yes. That's what I said, right? Is your hearing impaired? You keep repeating what I say." Rose seemed irked now. Good.

"Well, you can tell him that I will not be _dining _with him tonight. Or any other night for that matter." Elena informed her in a rather civil manner.

Rose wasn't mad or irritated. Instead, she looked like she was highly amused—on the brink of laughter even. "Trust me, sweetheart, if Damon Salvatore is acting this way with you, you accept it, not try to get on his bad side."

"I don't care what side I'm on. If he wanted to kill me, I'd already be dead." Elena stated stubbornly.

The amusement didn't disappear from her face. She only watched Elena. "There really isn't any point in arguing with someone as stubborn as you." She snickered before reaching into the bag and pulling out a dark blue satin dress. It was gorgeous and definitely not from this time period. It seemed like it was from the 2000s. It was long—going down to the floor when held correctly. Elena couldn't help but gasp at its beauty.

This was for just a simple dinner with him? What was the big deal? Why did he want this? He had certainly never brought up anything like this before. Not that she had really given Damon the chance to explain correctly but still. It was strange.

"Change of heart?" Rose interrupted her thoughts.

"No." Elena said, snapping out of it and turning away.

"Look, Damon might not want to compel you but I am perfectly fine with making you more agreeable." Her words were hidden with knives—threatening to shoot.

Wait what? Damon didn't want to use compulsion on her? Was it possible for Elena to get more surprised today? She knew that the vervain was long out of her system now and it had just crossed her mind that Damon had never even tried to compel her to be more convenient. As much as Elena wanted to continue defying, she knew that she would end up going to that dinner either way. She might as well do it with her own will.

Without another word, Elena walked over to Rose and snatched the dress from her hands.

"Good." Rose smiled. "I'll go get some things to do your hair."

Elena pursed her lips, trying to keep from letting out any words of resistance.

* * *

><p>"Why did he bring me here?" Elena asked Rose as she curled her hair. She had put on the dress before Rose worked on her makeup then moved on to her hair. Elena had given up on asking why this dinner was so important that she had to dress up because Rose refused to give her a straight answer. It was pointless. But she wasn't going to let this time go to waste. So would get as much information out of her as she could.<p>

"It's not my place to tell you." So there was a legitimate reason. She wasn't just some random person he picked off of the streets then. At least Rose was honest about that. Elena then realized that Rose had not once lied about anything she had asked. She had either avoided it or told her she wouldn't answer it.

"Of course it is. I have every right to know." Elena said, glaring at Rose's reflection in the mirror.

"Oh, no, I completely agree with you there. But like I said, Damon is the one that will tell you. You have to hear it from him." Rose continued curling the little bit of her hair that was left, ignoring the glare. "You should be grateful that I gave you a hint." Rose rolled her eyes. "At least now you can bug him about it because you _know _something else is there." She pointed out.

"How can I be grateful about this situation at all?" Elena sighed.

"It could be so much worse." Rose assured her.

"Right." Elena refused to believe that. How could it be so much worse than now?

* * *

><p><em><strong>DAMON'S POV<strong>_

It was silly but Damon wanted something different on his birthday. It felt really silly to him, to be honest, but he was only feeling this way because Elena was here. He had lived for so many centuries now and the last time he had celebrated his birthday had to have been when his own mother had been alive. It never really mattered to him—he didn't care.

In fact, Damon didn't really care that it was his birthday now either. It was more of an excuse to get her down and out of that room. Those few days that he had kept away from her, he figured out exactly why he had kidnapped her. It wasn't because he wanted to see if she was like Katherine—it was because he wanted to make sure she wasn't like Katherine. Katherine never loved him but maybe Elena could? She was the complete opposite of her from what he picked up so far—although it was a bit difficult from the little interaction they had. But that's why Damon wanted to change that. He wanted to know _her._

Rose came walking down the stairs and Damon was immediately in front of her. "Well?"

"Your beauty will be coming down shortly, beast." She smirked.

Damon grinned, rolling his eyes. "Thank you, Rose."

Rose shook her head a bit. "You don't have to thank me. Just promise me that you will tell her. She needs to know otherwise nothing will work out."

Damon shrugged. "I don't even know what it is that needs to be worked out right now. Just let me think for a little longer."

"Sure but don't think she's going to wait that long." Rose pointed out before leaving.

Damon sighed, fixing his tuxedo and running a hand through his hair. What was taking her so long? He focused a bit more on Elena in her room and could hear that her steady heartbeat was faster and was she pacing? She was trying to make a decision. Whether she should come down or not.

He would wait.

Just as he decided it, her door opened and she began to cascade down the stairs slowly.

Damon's breath caught in his throat as he realized just how beautiful she was. It wasn't Katherine's beauty that he was seeing, it was Elena's. Even though they looked exactly alike, Damon could tell there was a distinct difference.

"You look beautiful." He told her with a smile.


End file.
